


Making the Grade

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Time, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam has sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story has very little to do with Dean but I liked the way that this story turned out so I posted it here. Oh and it has lots of sex.

Making the Grade

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam Winchester/OMC

 

Disclaimer: Any of the characters that you recognize aren't mine. No money was made. Please don't sue, this is fictional. 

 

 

Sam stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror; the eyes staring back at him didn't feel like his own. He was in his apartment but his mind was stuck on a long ago fight. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shove the memories back into their box. He turned on the tap and splashed the refreshingly cold water onto his face. As he dried his face with a towel, he argued out loud to no one. 

 

"It's not like you gave me a choice. I wanted a life. I told you I was going to college. You said that I should stay gone. It's not my fault. All I wanted was a safe life and you said that I could never come home again. Was a little normalcy too much to ask?" He was starting to cry and he hated that. He leaned against the wall, eventually sliding down the wall so he was sitting and screamed his frustrations out to the empty air. 

 

He sat there until he was able to collect himself then he stood up. He knew that he should try to call Dean but Dad had made it clear that no one was going answer if he did try to call. It seemed to Sam that he had been trying to cut him off completely. He dried his eyes with the back of his hand. He also knew that he should call Jessica Moore. She was a really pretty girl in one of his classes that had given him her number. He hoped that maybe they could go out. He knew that he could forget about the pain if he tried to concentrate on something else. He told himself that he would call her after exams; it was just too hectic right now to try and get involved with someone. He decided that the best thing to do would be to go to Tabby's Bar and get as plastered as he possibly could. 

 

He had been at Tabby's for about an hour. He figured that he was drunk enough. He was going to go home when Ethan Schultzmeyer showed up. 

 

Ethan walked into the bar and saw Sam there alone. He thought that in itself was weird. Sam was never at the college bar on a weeknight, not to mention alone. He figured that something had to be up. He walked up to Sam's table with his beer. 

 

"Hey Sammy. Mind if I join you?" 

 

" It's Sam. Not at all." 

 

Ethan sat. Sam drained his beer and motioned the bartender for another. Ethan was a little worried; there were quite a few bottles on the table already. It was obvious that there was something bothering Sam. It seemed to Ethan that he was trying to drown it out in alcohol instead of talking about it. "Sam? What's wrong?" 

 

Sam shook his head and cleared his throat. "Nothing." 

Ethan thought that when Sam's hair was in his face it made him look irresistible. He could easily imagine his hands lost in those locks as Sam sucked his cock. 

"Just feeling a little homesick." 

 

Ethan chuckled. "So? Why don't you give your folks a call?" Ethan knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he had made a mistake in asking that question because he noticed the tears that were standing in Sam's eyes. 

 

"When I told my dad that I was going to college he was furious. He told me that if I walked out the door that I wasn't allowed to come back. I know that if I call no one will answer the phone." 

 

When the first couple of tears fell from his eyes all Ethan wanted to do was hold him. He knew that doing that in Tabby's would be a very bad idea. "Look, why don't we go to my place where's its quiet? We can talk, maybe play some pool and you can fall apart if you need to." 

 

Sam nodded and they left. While they were driving to Ethan's Sam tried to figure out why Ethan had invited him over. Sure they had spoken a few times but it was never really much and he hadn't even thought that Ethan had considered him a friend. Sam had a feeling that pool wasn't the only thing that they'd be playing but he tried not to think on that too much. He figured if something happened then it happened. 

 

When they got to Ethan's apartment they started to play pool. Sam couldn't concentrate. He was usually a decent pool-player but that night he was just a mess. Ethan could see that he was distressed and that playing pool (which he hoped would serve as a distraction) just wasn't working. 

 

"This whole family thing is really bothering you, isn't it?" 

 

Sam put the pool cue back on the rack. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that a year is a long time to go without seeing your family. You know?" 

 

"Yeah I do." Ethan was looking into Sam's brown eyes and he could tell why the girls loved him. He knew that what he was going to do was wrong but he also knew that if Sam didn't want to then he would say no. He knew that it was wrong because Sam was clearly feeling vulnerable and he was going to exploit that. He walked over to the rack where Sam was still standing and kissed his lips. He smiled into Sam's mouth when he heard Sam sigh and lean into him. Sam was pressed against him and Ethan could feel Sam's erection burning into his leg. He reached down and held Sam's erection through the denim of his jeans. 

 

"What do you want to do about this?" 

 

Sam opened his eyes. He pushed up into Ethan's grip. "Love me." 

 

Ethan knew right away that he was dealing with a virgin but that was okay. He was experienced enough that he knew what would make Sam feel good and that was the only thing that mattered. He grabbed Sam by the hand and led him into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed and kissed him passionately. It was obvious to Sam what was going to happen and he was scared. He knew that it would be all right despite his nervousness. 

 

They undressed each other slowly. Every time a part of Sam came into his reach he kissed it. Sam was getting a little frustrated because Ethan was deliberately ignoring his penis. Then without warning he swallowed it. Sam moaned and tried to buck up into the warmth but Ethan held him down by holding his hips. The only thing that Sam could do was lie there and feel. While Ethan sucked him he also pushed two lubed fingers inside Sam's ass. Sam tried to squirm away from it, when he manage to lift his ass off the bed so that he was no longer on the fingers Ethan released his cock. Ethan smiled when Sam whimpered. 

 

"Sam, if you want me to suck you, let me finger fuck you." 

 

Sam groaned and slowly sank back onto the two fingers that were waiting for him. It burned and he tried to concentrate on the warm mouth that was on him instead. Ethan pushed his fingers in farther and Sam's mouth opened but no noise came out. He was completely relaxed and looking absolutely beautiful. 

"That good?" 

 

"Uh...what?" 

 

Ethan grinned. " Does that feel good?" 

 

"Think so...not sure." Sam panted. 

 

Ethan smiled. "Are you ready?" He withdrew his hand as he talked. 

 

"Just don't hurt me. Okay?" 

 

"Don't worry. Now try to relax." 

 

Sam nodded and Ethan lay on his back. Sam saw his erect cock for the first time and was trying to figure out how that was going to fit inside him. He pulled Sam so that he was straddling his hips. Sam's eyebrow's creased as he felt Ethan rub his cock along his hole. "I don't know about this." 

 

"Sam it's easy. All you have to do is slide down. It'll be simple. Trust me." 

 

Sam nodded and slowly slid down onto Ethan's penis. It hurt like a bitch. It was comparable to getting a burn only it was inside your body and Sam wanted to stop but Ethan had his hands on his hips and was forcing him to continue. Sam figured that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing; he'd have to do this sooner or later and at least it was with someone that he trustedâ??sort of. Within minutes Sam was completely on Ethan. The guy felt huge and Sam was trying to think of something else, other than running out of the room, and admitting to his posters that he had made a huge mistake. 

 

Ethan waited until Sam was relaxed and then he started to move. The only thing that Sam could think of was that it burned. He decided to think of something else. The only other thing that he could think of was that he was going to miss class in the morning; which was no big deal because he had already handed in his assignment. Sam pushed down and Ethan hit his sweet spot. Sam gasped. That was definitely a place that he wanted to learn more about. It felt so good; it made the pain melt into pleasure. It was a feeling that he couldn't explain. 

 

Sam felt a pressure inside of him. He was close to coming and so was Ethan. He was glad because he was starting to feel a little sore. When Ethan came inside him, he was startled by a hot gush on his stomach. Sam fell into a boneless heap on top of Ethan as his softened penis slipped out of his body. 

 

Ethan woke up alone. 

 

\--------- 

Three days later Sam was sitting in his 'Society and Law' class, the class was almost over but Sam was nervous. For the first time since he started college there was a note tagged onto his paper, Professor Mathis wrote that he wanted to talk to him after class. Sam already knew what it's about. He had gotten a call from the Alumni. They told him that if he didn't shape up he'd be shipping out. 

 

Class was over and Sam was waiting for the room to clear out before he approached the instructor. If asked he could tell anyone what the problem with him was. He knew that missing his father and being afraid that something had happened to Dean (he liked to think that if something did happen to Dean that his father would put aside his anger and tell him but you never know), had been occupying his mind. He was more than prepared to do whatever it took to make up the grade. Once the room was empty he made his way to the front. 

 

"Winchester, if you don't do well on this next assignment you will be flunking. You understand this don't you?" 

 

Sam studied Professor Mathis' face and found nothing but sternness. "Yes sir." It took all the courage and guts that he could muster to keep his voice and body from shaking. The grade hadn't been that bad but in accordance to the conditions of the Scholarship, if he didn't maintain an eighty percent average they could pull out. 

 

"You could--" 

 

Sam had heard somewhere that it was impolite to interrupt the instructor when he is talking but the instructor wasn't saying anything that he didn't already know. "Sir, I know. The Alumni and the Committee have already contacted me. If I don't pull up my grade in this class my scholarship may be pulled and I'll be dismissed. Is there anything that I can do that can help my grade?" 

 

Sam had meant like an extra credit report or research essay, he was unprepared but not surprised when Professor Mathis put his hand on Sam's thigh. "There is one thing." Mathis' hand slid up his thigh until it was near Sam's crotch. Sam knew what he was going to consent to was wrong but he also knew that if it were kept between the two of them everything would work out. 

 

Sam picked up the hand that was on his thigh and placed it on his crotch, he wanted to make sure that the lines were very clear. "If I consent to this will it give me a pass, Professor Mathis?" 

 

"Call me Roger and yes. If you meet me then by the time you leave you'll have an A." 

 

"Can that be done without a dispute from the Department Head?" Sam figured that it was best to get the bugs figured out before he was royally screwed. 

 

"Sammy. May I call you that?" 

 

Sam hated it when people called him Sammy. If the guy that was decided on whether he passed or failed wanted to call him that he was pretty sure that he'd live through it. "Sure." He ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"Sammy, the rest of your grades are A's. They'll think nothing of it. It'll look like the classic case of a jeopardized student buckling down so he could stay in school. No one will know that you slept with me for the grade." 

 

Sam heard a voice in his head. Ever since he could remember the voice of his conscience sounded a lot like Dean. Come on Sammy, whadda ya got to lose? Do what you have to, to get the job done. Its just business. "Deal." 

 

Mathis smiled and gave him the once over. "Good. Meet me at this address on Friday night at 9 PM." He handed Sam a piece of paper, Sam read it and then shoved it in his back pocket. He didn't like what he had consented to but at least it would be over soon enough. 

 

\--------- 

At first it felt like Friday would never get there but when it did Sam could feel his stomach drop. He supposed that it was better then getting kicked out. He didn't want to have to go back to his father with his tail tucked between his legs. He was more than determined to make this thing work. At 8:30 in the evening he drove his car to the address that Roger had given him. He had butterflies in his stomach. 

 

When he knocked on the door Roger answered it and let him inside. "Here's the deal. You do what I tell you and I'll give you the grade. If you refuse then the deal is off and you flunk. Is that a problem?" 

 

Sam was liking the situation less and less but there was no way in hell that he'd be able to pass without doing this. He had screwed up a bit too much for that. Sam took off his coat and threw it over the back of the chair. "No, no problem." 

 

Roger took Sam's hand and led him to the bedroom. "Okay. I'm going to be filming this." 

 

Sam's eyes grew wide. The only thing that he could think of was that Mathis was taping it so that he could use it as blackmail if the deal started to sour. Roger seemed to know what he was thinking because he chuckled. "Nothing like that. It's just that you're a very beautiful boy and I want to be able to use the tape to remember. You have my word that no one else will ever see the video." 

 

"Okay." Sam didn't like it but he knew that he had already consented. Every time the man opened his mouth he seemed to have another demand. Each demand made Sam regret that he had agreed to have sex with him. 

 

"Another thing, last one I promise. I'm going to tie you down." He waved a pair of handcuffs in front of Sam's face. "This is the last chance you have to back out." 

 

Sam walked over to him and pressed his lean frame against his teachers. He put his hand on Roger's crotch. He was surprised by the size of the bulge that he felt. He wondered just how big it was. "I came here for a grade and I'm not leaving until I have it." He swallowed hard. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes. You can film it and you can tie me up." 

 

Roger smiled. "Okay. Undress." 

 

Sam walked over to the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and moaned when he felt lips on his back. It was a light kiss; it was gone as quickly as it was there. He unbuckled his belt and threw it on the ground; he unzipped his jeans and slid them and his boxers off his body. He felt more naked then ever. Roger walked up to him. "Lay on your back on the bed." 

 

Sam complied. Roger was delighted to see that Sam was shaking slightly. Roger straddled Sam's chest, he could read the uncertainty in Sam's eyes and knew that he was in charge. Roger pulled out a piece of cloth and a roll of ducked tape. "Open your mouth." Sam's eyes betrayed the fact that he was scared; despite his apprehension he opened his mouth. Roger rolled the cloth into a ball and shoved it into Sam's mouth then he covered it with tape. "On your stomach." 

 

When Sam complied Roger snapped a handcuff on Sam's right wrist and lifted it so that his arm was above his head. Then he looped the other through the slat that was the headboard and brought the other hand up and captured the wrist. Sam gave his restraints a pull and was surprised at how secure it was. 

 

His breath hitched when he felt two lubed fingers enter him. He had expected the burning sensation that he had felt with Ethan; it was there but not as intense. When Roger added a third finger Sam tried to scream but the only sound that came out was a muffled noise. 

 

"Spread your legs." 

 

When Sam spread his legs Roger could have died. He looked absolutely gorgeous and he was going to fuck him senseless. He suddenly didn't care if Sam could take it rough he was going to. "Don't tense." Sam tried to stay as relaxed as possible as Roger slammed his huge cock into Sam's tight ass. Roger thought for sure that Sammy would try to scream again but he made no noise. Sam wanted to scream but he knew that it wouldn't do any good; so whenever the pain got intense he would think of Dean. He would tell himself that Dean would want him to be strong. He decided that if he was going to win this game he was going to start to play by his rules, so when Roger thrust in him again Sam pushed back. When Sam pushed back Roger was surprised. Roger slammed into Sammy's tight ass until he came. Sam made himself come by pretending that it was Dean instead of Roger. 

 

When Sam felt Roger's cock slide out of his body he thought for sure that he was done. "Okay Sammy. Keep your legs spread but get on your knees. I want you to show that pretty hole of yours to the camera. Sam felt humiliated. He was lying there with his face pressed against the mattress (he was still handcuffed) with his ass in the air showing himself to a camera that he couldn't see. He could feel himself get hot with the embarrassment and he somehow knew that this was exactly the way that Roger wanted him to feel. He was really close to pushing his knees down when he felt something hot and wet pushing in and out of his hole. It hurt because he was sore but at the same time it felt good. He had no problems coming when Roger began to rim faster. Roger chuckled to himself when he could hear Sam moaning behind the gag. Sam came again. 

 

When Roger finished he gave Sam a smack on the ass. Sam jumped and whined behind the gag. He walked over to the front of the bed and removed the tape that was holding the gag in place. Sam opened his mouth and Roger pulled the cloth out of his mouth. Roger took a bottle of water off of a shelf and placed a straw in it. Sam used his tongue to get the straw into his mouth. He took a few sips of water. 

 

Sam suddenly was more tired then he could ever remember being. He was tired and his arms hurt. "Please Roger." 

 

"Please what?" 

 

"Unhandcuff me. I'm so tired." 

 

At first Roger was going to make Sam beg for sleep; he was so pretty when he begged. He decided against it because Sam had done everything that he had asked. Roger got the key and uncuffed both of Sam's arms. He began rubbing them to get the circulation going again. Sam was asleep before he had finished. 

 

\--------- 

It's early morning. Sam couldn't tell how early because he had forgotten to wear his watch. In reality it was 6 am. Normally Sam wouldn't be up but there was a hand that was distracting him from sleep. 

 

Roger stroked Sam's penis. He wanted the boy awake, there was one more thing that he wanted him to do before he changed his grade. "Sammy, are you up?" 

 

Sam turned his head; he had been sleeping on his side. He forced himself to smile, he was sore and he hoped that the only thing that Roger wanted was to know how he liked his coffee. He knew once Roger grabbed his wrist that he wanted to fuck him again. 

 

Sam gave a mental sigh and reminded himself how much he needed the passing grade. He straddled Roger and positioned himself above his erect cock. He knew that he was going to be in pain. He slid down on the stiff rod, hissing through his teeth. Roger placed his hands on Sam's hips and forced him to fuck himself on his cock. He smiled sadistically when he saw the tears that were forming in Sam's eyes. If Sam cried that was good. That showed that he was still in charge and Sam knew it. 

 

When he fucked Sam harder Sam did cry. "What's the matter Sammy?" 

 

"It hurts." He sobbed. Sam continued to cry until Roger came. 

 

Roger carefully lifted Sam off of his penis and got a washcloth. He washed Sam up. Sam was crying softly into the pillow. Roger rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Sam woke up again at 7. Roger was already up and he was at his desk marking essays. He had just finished reading Sam's essay on Legal Ethics; the kid was gong to make a great lawyer. Sam dressed quietly. 

 

When he finished dressing he stood by the computer. "You're essay was brilliant. One of the best." 

 

"Thank you sir." 

 

Roger was in love with the smile that Sam gave him. He was glad that Sam was smart enough to realize that they were finished with being on a first name basis. He was glad because if he had had to remind him then he would have also swatted his ass so that Sam would remember. 

 

Roger logged into the program where he kept all the grades. He changed Sam's grade from a C to an A. He knew that if the department did ask he would tell them that he did an extra credit report on Case Studies and that his last essay was superb. Sam saw that the grade was changed and then he left. The ride home was painful. 

 

Sam walked into his apartment. He stripped and showered. He wished that he could make what he was feeling rush down the drain with the water. He knew that that wouldn't be possible. He knew that what he did was wrong and that he would never be able to look at Professor Mathis in the eye again. 

 

He needed to talk to someone. He tried to call Dean. He was disappointed when he got his brothers voice mail. He didn't leave a message because he was afraid that Dean wouldn't call back. He figured that if he didn't leave a message then Dean wouldn't know that it was him. He called Jessica. 

 

"Hey Jessica, it's Sam Winchester. I was sort of wondering if you'd like to catch a movie sometime. Call me if you want, you don't have to. (913) 996-4514." He hung up his cell phone. 

 

"God Sam," He said to the empty room. "The only way that she'd go out with you now is if it was be kind to geeks week." He lay down on the bed, pulled the blanket so it was over his head and went to sleep. 

 

Dean's phone rang. He let it ring a few times. If it was his father he'd call again and give him shit for not answering. He didn't care. The woman he was currently boning was way better then talking to his dad. 

 

After Sara left he checked the number. He didn't recognize it. He made a mental note to ask his father whom the number belonged to. He never did. 

 

The End.


End file.
